Plans
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Ron and Hermione have a date night in Diagon Alley. Little do they know, they have plans for the same outcome.:: Romione Fluff for Ash.


**Written For**

 **Around the Globe Challenge: Jungfernstieg: Write about something that takes place in Diagon Alley**

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank- Genre Specific: engagement ring**

* * *

 _For Ash because this fic is entirely her fault._

* * *

"Are you sure I look okay?" Ron asks, looking at himself in the mirror for the hundredth time.

"What's the big deal?" Harry asks. "You've never worried this much before a date, and it's been, what, four years now?"

Ron shakes his head. "You don't understand, mate. This is big. It has to be perfect."

"Forgot her birthday?"

"Oi! That was one time!" Ron groans, adjusting his tie. "But like you said, it's been four years, yeah? Loads of time. We're pretty serious."

"Four years is serious," Harry agrees.

"Hermione doesn't know, but, I've been saving a bit. And, well…"

Ron pulls the small box out of his pocket, opening it to reveal a small but elegant diamond ring.

Harry claps a hand over his mouth dramatically. "It's the moment I've always dreamed of. I'm flattered, Ron. I really am. But how will I break the news to Ginny that you've proposed to me?"

Ron grins, closing the box and returning it to his pocket. "Load of help, you are," he laughs.

"It's perfect," Harry assures him, regaining his composure. "She'll love it."

…

"So, tonight's the night, huh?" Ginny asks, grinning as Hermione turns to her.

"It's been four years," Hermione answers. "I love Ron, but you know he isn't always the best at this romance thing."

Ginny nods. "He rivals Percy in that department," she agrees fondly. "So, Hermione Granger, the fierce woman that she is, will take matters into her own hands."

Hermione laughs, shaking her head. "I'd hardly call myself fierce. Determined, I suppose. But it's been four years, and I know that Ron is the one I want. He's the only one I can see myself with, you know?"

Ginny chuckles, nodding. "I figured as much, seeing as you're still together. Isn't it a bit unconventional, though?"

"Why shouldn't I ask him to marry me?"

"You're right. Lucky for you he decided to find his romance bone and invite you to a romantic night out. It will be perfect."

"I certainly hope so."

…

"What are you grinning about?" Harry asks, setting aside his excitement for a moment.

"You'll never guess! Hermione is going to propose to Ron."

Harry can't help but to laugh.

"What? What's so funny?" Ginny demands. "You have a problem with it?"

"No. Of course not! But Ron is planning to propose tonight, too."

Ginny is silent for a moment, pondering this news. Within seconds, she joins her husband in his laughter. "Oh, this is brilliant."

…

Ron exits Flourish and Blotts, nervously adjusting the book. It has to be perfect. Absolutely perfect. Hermione only deserves the best.

"A book?" Hermione asks, brows raised as she appears before him. "I had assumed the shop was just a meeting place. I didn't realize you were shopping."

She eyes the book curiously, craning her neck to see the title on the spine. Ron quickly readjusts it. "Just a book. Fancied a bit of reading after, I think," he says quickly, moving the book to his pocket and taking her hand in his before she can ask any questions. "I dunno about you, but I'm starving!"

Hermione laughs, kissing his cheek. "You're always starving," she teases.

"I'm a growing man. Gotta keep food in my stomach."

She smiles, and Ron forgets how to function for a moment. She's so beautiful when she smiles. The way she shows just a hint of her teeth, the way her nose crinkles ever so slightly.

"There's a new cafe where Fortescue's used to be," Ron says, his stomach fluttering. "I thought we could try it. No ice cream, but it's a nice place, I think."

"Whatever you want sounds lovely."

…

Hermione picks at her food, suddenly nervous. Ginny had called her fierce, but she had been so wrong. If she were truly fierce, she wouldn't feel the knots twisting in her stomach.

"Something wrong, Hermione?" Ron asks, reaching across the table and gripping her hand. "You look a bit…. I mean. You look lovely, of course. But there's something about you tonight."

"I'm fine, Ron. Actually. There's something I wanted to discuss with you."

"Me too, actually," he says. "I've been thinking a lot, you know."

"So have I," she says. "Actually, you first."

"No, after you," Ron says, placing the book on the table.

"Same time?" Hermione suggests.

Ron nods. "As good a plan as any," be agrees. "One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Will you marry me?" they say in unison, Ron opening the book to reveal the ring.

"What?" Ron laughs. "You wanted to ask me?"

"Of course! You're the only one I can see my future with, Ronald Weasley."

He grins. "Well, this is different. Not unpleasant, but different."

Hermione reaches across, taking the book and ring. "You put it inside a book on Ancient Runes," she says, covering her mouth and failing to hide her broad smile. "That's perfect. You're perfect."

"Perfect. I'm perfect," Ron says, delighted. "So that's a yes?"

"Honestly, Ron, you're so thick sometimes," she laughs, leaning over the table and kissing him hard. "Of course it's a yes!"

"Brilliant! Drinks at the Leaky Cauldron? Then maybe back to my flat to, erm, celebrate the good news?" Ron suggests.

Hermione kisses him again. "Sounds like a good night to me."


End file.
